


Ясень на крыше

by bathfullofglass



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Одна ночь во Франции, которая изменила одновременно все и ничего.
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ясень на крыше

Облака, кругом облака — слой сверху, слой снизу. Нижний казался снежным полем, комковатым, слежавшимся, чуть подтаявшим под зимним солнцем, но это было лишь игрой воображения, попыткой разума объяснить картину вокруг. Коллинз поднимался в воздух десятый месяц, но все еще невольно описывал небо земными образами. Он усмехнулся себе под нос и сощурился от мелькнувшего в просвете облаков солнца.

— Курс 143, «Фортис-один», «Фортис-два», — прохрипел шлемофон голосом «Фортис-лидера».

— Курс 1-4-3, принято, — так же хрипло откликнулся Фарриер.

— Вас понял, курс 143, — ответил Коллинз следом и чуть надавил левую педаль, сверяясь с компасом.

Три «Спитфайра» вошли в воздушное пространство Франции между Кале и Булонью. Но Франция — истерзанная, окровавленная — оставалась внизу, скрытая под слоем облаков, а здесь царили спокойствие и тишина, только убаюкивающе гудел двигатель. Эта тишина была обманчивой, Коллинз знал, и то и дело настороженно оглядывался в поисках противника.

Но настороженность не помогла. «Мессершмитт» упал на него сверху желтоклювым коршуном, и Коллинз не успел увернуться. Пули с треском и искрами прошили правый борт от хвоста до носа, оставив пробитым фонарь и превратив в крошево индикаторы радиатора и масла. Ровный гул двигателя сменился натужным чиханием, и самолет провалился вниз, в густую пену облаков. 

Коллинз на мгновение замер, вцепившись в рычаг управления, — пули прошли совсем близко, едва не зацепив плечо, — сбросил с себя оцепенение и попытался поднять самолет на прежнюю высоту, но тяги не хватало. Он медленно и неотвратимо снижался.

— «Фортис-два», как ты? — раздался голос Фарриера по радиосвязи.

— Теряю высоту, — ответил Коллинз. — Попробую найти место для поса… Черт!

Стекло перед ним лизнули языки пламени. Двигатель горел. Аварийная посадка отменялась.

— Коллинз? — тревожно позвал Фарриер.

— Я буду прыгать, — выдохнул он, сдвигая фонарь назад. Холодный и влажный воздух ворвался в кабину вперемешку с темно-серым дымом. Коллинз уложил свой «Спитфайр» на бок, а затем безжалостно начал переворачивать его вверх дном. Кровь прилила к голове. Расстегивать ремни было страшно, но вырывавшееся из двигателя пламя пугало куда больше.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Коллинз, извиняясь то ли перед самолетом, то ли перед командой, а скорее перед всеми сразу, но Фарриер и «Фортис-лидер» его не услышали — он уже отключил передатчик. Коллинз в последний раз взглянул на альтиметр и индикатор скорости — должно хватить — и ударил ладонью по пряжке. Ремни выпустили его из своей хватки, и Коллинз полетел вниз.

Молочная муть облаков объяла его, и Коллинз с облегчением выдохнул: он смог. Пылавший двигатель все же оставил ему достаточно времени на подготовку прыжка, он ни за что не зацепился ремнями парашюта, и его не задело хвостом собственного самолета, как иногда случалось с попавшими в переплет пилотами. Коллинз никогда прежде не покидал самолет в воздухе: в случае неисправности все как-то удавалось дотянуть до родного аэродрома или хотя бы до подходившего для посадки поля или луга. Так что это был его первый прыжок. Он будто был на качелях, сорвался с самой высокой точки и несся вниз. И если бы не бешено стучавшее сердце, он мог бы, наверное, насладиться этим полетом.

Через считанные мгновения облака расступились и явили под собой лоскутное одеяло полей. Коллинз дернул трос, и парашют с шелестом раскрылся за спиной, замедляя падение и выбивая из груди воздух. Коллинз повис на стропах и огляделся. Неуправляемый «Спитфайр» несся к земле по широкой дуге, оставляя за собой дымный шлейф, и Коллинз мог только надеяться, что самолет никого не заденет при падении. 

За спиной нарастал рокот мотора. Не родной «спитфайровский». «Мессер». Коллинз обернулся, насколько позволили стропы. Вражеский самолет шел прямо на него, слишком ровно, чтобы это оказалось случайностью. Пилот не мог не заметить парашютиста: Коллинз болтался в воздухе под большим круглым куполом, упустить из виду такой было невозможно. 

Коллинз слышал о случаях, когда фрицы убивали пилотов, уже покинувших поврежденный самолет. О телах на берегу, прошитых пулеметной очередью и опутанных парашютными стропами. О телах в полях с единственной дырой в затылке. Говорили, что все потому, что самолет собрать быстрее, чем выучить пилота, а без пилота истребитель был лишь бесполезной грудой металла.

Сердце будто остановилось, а мысли лихорадочно забегали в голове. Но Коллинз ничего не мог сделать. Он висел перед «Мессершмиттом» как ярмарочная мишень. Он почти чувствовал, как пилот навел прицел, кожей ощущал прикованный к нему взгляд.

«Вот и все», — подумал Коллинз и зажмурился. 

Грянули выстрелы, знакомо застучал металл о металл. Коллинз распахнул глаза. «Мессер» уходил вверх, под защиту облаков, и у него на хвосте висел «Спитфайр». 

— Фарриер, — выдохнул Коллинз и обессиленно улыбнулся.

Сколько раз Фарриер спасал его жизнь! Появлялся будто из ниоткуда и обрушивал огонь на противника, страховал и советовал. И Коллинз был ему благодарен — за каждый совместный вылет, за каждый день службы. Коллинз восхищался его бесстрашием и меткостью, быстротой его реакции и скрытым за немногословностью живым умом. Коллинз любил Фарриера со всем пылом молодого сердца. Коллинз был в него _влюблен_.

Когда во всех жестах и прикосновениях он стал искать намек, а в обращенных к нему репликах — скрытый смысл? В какой момент его сердце свернуло не туда? Коллинз и сам не понимал, как так вышло, и был бы рад вернуться в то время, когда Фарриер был просто товарищем и наставником, когда в груди еще не поселилась изнурявшая жажда чего-то большего. Впрочем, было ли такое время? Коллинз не был в этом уверен.

Он приземлился посреди поля, но парашют потащил его дальше — и Коллинз упал на колени, сминая тонкие зеленые ростки и взрыхляя землю, выпутался из ремней. Встал, огляделся. Солнце клонилось к закату. В нескольких милях к северу, если он правильно оценил расстояние, была небольшая ферма. Возможно, он успеет туда до сумерек.

Коллинз бросил последний взгляд на облака — там, судя по далекому гулу, еще продолжалось сражение. Но гул рос и креп, и из розоватых облаков показался самолет. Густой черный дым окутывал «Спитфайр», скрывая опознавательные знаки, но и без них Коллинз знал, кто был внутри.

— Черт, Фарриер! — воскликнул он и сжал кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впились в ладонь. — Выравнивай!

Словно по команде «Спитфайр» поднял нос и пошел параллельно земле.

— Давай, переворачивайся, — нетерпеливо произнес Коллинз и облизнул пересохшие губы. Но «Спитфайр» продолжал лететь прямо.

— Фарриер, ну же! — взмолился Коллинз, и «Спитфайр» взбрыкнул как необъезженная лошадь, резко нырнув вниз и выбросив пилота из кабины. Самолет вспыхнул тотчас, как избавился от человеческой ноши, но было уже неважно. Над пилотом расцвел парашютный купол.

— Господи! — выдохнул Коллинз и бросился туда, где тот должен был приземлиться. Неудобные ботинки утопали в рыхлой земле, колени дрожали, сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, но он спешил навстречу. 

Фарриер успел приземлиться, когда Коллинз наконец добрался до него и заключил в объятья. 

— Ты жив, — прошептал он, прижимая Фарриера к себе и вдыхая знакомый запах дыма, бензина и машинного масла. По щеке скатилась непрошенная слеза, и Коллинз смахнул ее пальцем, пока Фарриер не заметил.

— Ты тоже, — ухмыльнулся Фарриер и похлопал Коллинза по плечу. — Ну все, все, задушишь же.

Коллинз, смутившись, отпустил его и спрятал за спину руки. Фарриер переступил с ноги на ногу и поморщился — едва уловимо сжал губы и свел брови, но Коллинз заметил и обеспокоенно нахмурился:

— Что с тобой?

Фарриер хмуро взглянул на него.

— Похоже, ногу подвернул, приземлившись, — сухо сказал он. — Пустяки.

Коллинз грустно улыбнулся: «Все у тебя пустяки», — но промолчал, спросив вместо этого:

— А как «Фортис-лидер»?

— Возвращался назад, когда меня подбили, — ответил Фарриер. — Его тоже зацепило, но не так, как нас, надеюсь. Суровые ребята попались.

Коллинз согласно кивнул. Непростой был вылет, и дело было не столько в профессионализме противника, сколько в том, что те, похоже, ничем не гнушались. 

— Спасибо тебе, что спас меня, — выдохнул он, и голос предательски дрогнул.

Фарриер ответил:

— Всегда пожалуйста, — и, помолчав, добавил: — Это было подло с его стороны.

Коллинз почувствовал, как липкий страх, который он сегодня испытал в воздухе, возвращался, оплетая внутренности словно паутиной.

— Может, пойдем? — предложил он, отвлекая себя от холода внутри. — Я видел ферму в нескольких милях отсюда.

— Идем, — кивнул Фарриер, но стоило ему сделать шаг, как он вновь невольно скривился. 

— Давай, обопрись на меня, — протянул ему руку Коллинз. Фарриер глянул на него исподлобья, упрямо шагнул еще раз, покачал головой и принял его предложение, ухватившись за плечо. Коллинз положил руку ему на спину, придерживая. С его стороны было эгоистично наслаждаться близостью в такой момент, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать, ощущая удовольствие напополам с виной.

Они медленно двинулись к дороге. Вокруг было пустынно, только мышь выскочила из-под ног и скрылась в траве и вспорхнула встревоженная их приближением птица.

— Никого нет. Это странно, — пробормотал Коллинз. — Дома, в Британии, нас бы уже кинулись встречать. 

— Но мы не дома, — хмуро напомнил Фарриер.

Мужчина, встретивший на пороге фермы наставленным на них ружейным дулом, был, похоже, того же мнения. Коллинз осторожно вытянул перед собой руки, показывая, что безоружен, и выступил чуть вперед, оттесняя Фарриера за спину.

— Не стреляйте! — воскликнул он и, спохватившись, добавил: — Ne... tirez pas?! Anglais! Pilotes [1].

Мужчина с сомнением оглядел их.

— Nous... Господи, как «приземлились»-то будет?.. nous avons atterri au sud [2], — сбивчиво продолжил Коллинз и оглянулся на юг, туда, откуда они пришли.

— Anglais? [3] — хрипло гаркнул фермер.

— Oui, — кивнул Коллинз, и тот наконец опустил ружье. Коллинз с облегчением выдохнул, тоже опустил руки и неуверенно спросил: — Avez-vous... un téléphone? [4]

— Non, — усмехнулся фермер. — Seulement à Escalle [5].

«Только в Эскале... Далеко мы от Эскаля?», — озадаченно подумал Коллинз. Впрочем, он не особенно рассчитывал, что здесь окажется телефон, но попытать счастья стоило.

— Je pourrais vous emmener demain matin [6], — добавил фермер.

— Отвезти завтра утром? — пробормотал вполголоса Коллинз. — Нет, это долго. Нам бы сейчас. Как будет «сейчас»? — оглянулся он на Фарриера, и тот тут же подсказал:

— En ce moment [7].

— En ce moment, — закивал Коллинз.

— Demain, — покачал головой фермер. — Vous pourrez rester une nuit et je pourrais vous emmener demain [8].

Коллинз вопросительно взглянул на Фарриера.

— Он предлагает остаться на ночь, а утром отвезти, — хмуро пересказал тот.

— Я понял, — поспешно произнес Коллинз. — Но нам нужно скорее добраться до своих.

Им нужно было возвращаться, в эскадрилье их ждали. Но сумерки сгущались, попуток в такой глуши не предвиделось, а Фарриер хромал. Брести дальше в темноте по незнакомой проселочной дороге… Та еще перспектива вырисовывалась.

Фарриер достал из внутреннего кармана куртки сложенную карту, и Коллинз залился краской: свой планшет он бросил еще в самолете, совершенно о нем позабыв. Но Фарриер, не обратив внимания на его смущение, прохромал к фермеру и развернул карту перед ним.

— Où nous sommes? [9] — выдохнул он. 

Фермер, прищурившись, водил пальцем по бумаге и шевелил губами, выискивая знакомые названия, и в конце концов постучал пальцем по карте. Коллинз подошел к ним и заглянул через плечо Фарриеру. Ближе всего действительно был Эскаль, но и до него оставалось прилично. Выдвигаться сейчас и пешком было неразумно. Сам Коллинз чертовски устал, а уж Фарриер, с его ногой… конечно, в этом не признался бы, спроси его Коллинз прямо, но он достаточно изучил Фарриера, чтобы сделать выводы из того, как он хмурился и то и дело потирал висок. Нога болела сильнее, чем он хотел показать. 

— Остаемся? — тихо спросил Коллинз, взглянув в глаза Фарриеру, темные, усталые. Тот внимательно посмотрел в ответ и кивнул.

— Nous restons [10], — обратился он к фермеру. Тот вздохнул:

— Attendez ici [11], — и скрылся в доме. Дом был небольшой: один этаж и по окну с каждой стороны от крыльца. В правом зажегся тусклый свет.

— Очень любезно с Вашей стороны было пригласить нас внутрь, — фыркнул Коллинз и скрестил на груди руки. Фарриер ухмыльнулся и, сделав несколько рваных шагов, оперся спиной о стену дома.

— Тебе бы врача, — обеспокоенно заметил Коллинз.

— Справлюсь, — отмахнулся Фарриер.

— Это может быть перелом, — продолжил Коллинз, и Фарриер хмыкнул:

— Здесь все равно сейчас нет врача. К чему беспокоиться?

— Здесь нет, но в Эскале может быть, — возразил Коллинз. — Я бы мог пойти туда, найти транспорт и…

— Отставить суету, лейтенант, — перебил его Фарриер. — Дался тебе этот Эскаль. Доживу уж до утра, что мне будет.

Коллинз сконфуженно замолк. Конечно, он беспокоился о Фарриере и хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить его состояние, но если сам Фарриер возражал, то что уж теперь. К тому же оставлять его наедине со смурным и подозрительным фермером Коллинзу казалось не очень безопасным. Вряд ли бы он решился причинить вред союзному пилоту, но кто знал наверняка.

Фермер появился на крыльце с со свертком из одеяла, в котором что-то звякнуло, вручил его Коллинзу и махнул рукой, позвав за собой. Коллинз оглянулся на Фарриера, перехватывая поудобней сверток, и они двинулись следом. Они свернули за угол дома к двухэтажному сараю. Фермер открыл дверь, пропуская их, и махнул в сторону приставной лестницы, ведшей наверх:

— Monter [12].

Внутри пахло навозом, сырой шерстью и прелым сеном. Устроившаяся было у входа коза встревоженной серой тенью скрылась в темноте у дальней стены. Коллинз обеспокоенно взглянул на Фарриера, тот буркнул:

— Я справлюсь, — кивнул фермеру и взялся за лестницу. Та скрипнула под его весом, и Фарриер хмыкнул, но забрался наверх без существенных сложностей.

— Bonne nuit [13], — пробормотал Коллинз, фермер мрачно кивнул, и Коллинз, прижимая к себе сверток, влез по лестнице следом за Фарриером. Внизу хлопнула дверь.

— М-да, не этого я ожидал, когда согласился остаться здесь на ночь, — протянул он, оглядывая наклонную крышу, под которой едва получалось встать в полный рост, щелеватый дощатый пол и кипы сена.

— Ладно тебе, будто никогда раньше не ночевал на сеновале, — усмехнулся Фарриер. Он сидел на куче сена, разувшись и вытянув перед собой ноги с ощутимым удовольствием.

— Вообще-то мне не доводилось, — сдержанно произнес Коллинз, выискивая взглядом куда бы присесть самому. — Удивлен, что тебе это знакомо. Ты же вырос в Лондоне.

— Бабка с дедом держали ферму в Кенте, я там частенько бывал в юности, — сказал Фарриер, осторожно потирая поврежденную лодыжку.

— Ты никогда об этом не рассказывал, — удивился Коллинз, устроив сверток на полу между ними и сгребая себе импровизированный табурет из сена.

— Да как-то к слову не приходилось, — пожал плечами Фарриер и откинулся назад, утопая в копне сена за ним. Коллинз невольно задержал на нем взгляд, представляя, каким Фарриер был в юности. Любил ли он озорничать или сразу родился таким серьезным? Коллинз спрятал улыбку, склонившись над свертком, и принялся распутывать связанные узлом углы одеяла.

— Так, посмотрим, что тут у нас, — пробормотал он, заглядывая внутрь. — Вино — ну ничего себе! — он поставил на пол рядом с собой темную бутыль и две изрядно помятых жестяных кружки. 

— Надеюсь, мы не лишили господина фермера любимого сервиза, — добавил он с усмешкой и не без удовольствия услышал, как хмыкнул в ответ Фарриер. — Хлеб и… сыр? — удивленно закончил он, разворачивая тряпицу, понюхал покрытую белесой плесенью шайбу сыра и скривился. — Господи, воняет как старые носки! — воскликнул он, и Фарриер расхохотался.

— Дай сюда, — протянул он руку, и Коллинз отдал ему сыр. Фарриер осторожно нажал пальцем на плотную корку и тоже понюхал.

— Вот поэтому ты и спишь в хлеву как бескультурный варвар, — усмехнулся он. — Это местный козий, ему положено так пахнуть.

— Вот и ешь его сам, — буркнул Коллинз. — У меня еще сэндвичи остались.

— Могу добавить тебе свои, — Фарриер достал их из куртки и протянул Коллинзу, — но на твоем месте я бы и от сыра не отказывался. Кто знает, когда доведется поесть в следующий раз.

Желудок согласно заурчал, и Коллинз с сомнением взглянул на головку сыра. Фарриер достал из кармана швейцарский нож и потянулся к бутылке. Упрямая пробка не сразу, но поддалась. Коллинз протянул кружки, и Фарриер наполнил их до половины.

— Будем здоровы! — хмыкнул он. Коллинз откликнулся:

— Будем! — и жестяные кружки звякнули друг о друга.

Вино вязало горло и отчего-то пахло ежевикой. Коллинз предпочел бы пиво, но выбирать было не из чего. Фарриер вырезал ломтик сыра, отправил в рот, и Коллинз скривился. 

— Вкусно, между прочим, — пожал плечами Фарриер. — Передай, пожалуйста, хлеб.

Коллинз протянул ему половину ковриги грубого деревенского хлеба, которую им предложил фермер в качестве ужина. Фарриер разломил ее надвое и вернул вторую половину. Коллинз откусил от нее и принялся задумчиво жевать. 

— Ладно, попробую я этот твой сыр, — вздохнул он. Фарриер ухмыльнулся и протянул ему нож рукояткой вперед. 

Сыр оказался тягучим, сливочным и пряным.

— Он ничего, — заключил Коллинз, потянувшись за следующим ломтиком. — Вот только запах… 

Фарриер неопределенно хмыкнул. Он ел неспешно и сосредоточенно — впрочем, Коллинзу казалось, что он все на земле делал именно так. Тщательно взвешивал слова, обстоятельно принимал решения, без лишней суеты и паники. Коллинз восхищался этой устойчивостью и монументальностью, которой ему самому никогда было не достичь.

Он разобрался со своей половиной ужина намного быстрее Фарриера и поднялся на ноги. Мышцы устало гудели. Коллинз в несколько медленных шагов подошел к торцевой стене. Там было то ли окно, то ли дверь в никуда — точнее, на потрескавшуюся черепичную крышу первого этажа. Коллинз скрипнул створкой, открывая пошире, и выглянул наружу. Солнце почти полностью скрылось за горизонтом, и на поля легли лиловые сумерки. Воздух был влажный и мутный, но свежий, только из трубы над домом фермера слегка тянуло дымом.

— Туман к утру будет, — заметил Коллинз. — Закрыть?

— Оставь, — покачал головой Фарриер. — Замерзнем ночью — закроем. 

Коллинз кивнул, повернул обратно — и его бросило в жар от осознания, что у них на двоих только одно одеяло. Летные куртки, конечно, тоже грели, но недостаточно, чтобы Коллинз отказался от одеяла, не вызвав у Фарриера никаких вопросов. Тот, скорее, тоже откажется из чистого упрямства, и они оба будут мерзнуть как два дурака. Это глупо. Впрочем, краснеть от мысли о том, насколько близко они окажутся друг к другу этой ночью, было не менее глупо. Это необходимость, и только. Одна ночь. Просто сон. 

— Я собираюсь ложиться, — устало вздохнул Фарриер и поднялся, чтобы поплотнее и поудобней уложить под собой сено. 

— Я тоже, — нервно улыбнулся Коллинз и бросился помогать ему. — Все равно заняться нечем.

Они легли рядом и укрылись одеялом. Фарриер повернулся на бок и невнятно пробормотал:

— Спокойной ночи, Коллинз.

— Спокойной ночи, — откликнулся Коллинз. Но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Коллинз лежал на спине, будто вытянувшись в положение «смирно», и буравил взглядом наклонную крышу над собой. Одеяло оказалось коротким, и ступни остались непокрытыми и начали замерзать. Не стоило разуваться, но спать в ботинках было бы неудобно. Коллинз беспокойно поерзал и повернулся на бок. Лицом к Фарриеру.

— Ты спать собираешься? — буркнул тот, не открывая глаз.

— Собираюсь, — шепнул Коллинз. — Извини.

Он зажмурился в надежде, что сон все же сморит его, но он слышал размеренное дыхание Фарриера так близко, ощущал исходившее от него тепло, что у сна просто не было шанса. Собственный пульс бился в ушах громко, часто, сводя с ума. Коллинз в конце концов устал бороться с собой и распахнул глаза.

Фарриер заснул, но сон не избавил его лицо от следов дневных тревог. Между бровей все еще оставалась морщинка, и Коллинзу хотелось коснуться ее. Разгладить. Хотелось нежно провести по покрытой щетиной щеке, поцеловать полные губы. Забыться в его объятьях — и помочь Фарриеру забыться. Но он не мог. Поэтому просто завороженно смотрел.

«Господи, а ведь мы едва не погибли сегодня!» — вздрогнул вдруг Коллинз, и ужас, которого он успешно избегал весь день, навалился на него гранитной плитой. Он мог сгореть в самолете. Не появись вовремя Фарриер, его мог прикончить тот сумасшедший фриц. Сам Фарриер, не выброси себя наружу безумным маневром, тоже мог сгореть заживо в своем «Спитфайре». Прямо у него на глазах. И он бы больше никогда не смог его увидеть. Никогда бы больше не услышал по рации напряженное, но уверенное «"Фортис-два", по команде уводи его влево». Навсегда бы потерял шанс признаться… 

Он вздохнул, прерывисто и, очевидно, слишком громко, потому что Фарриер распахнул глаза и хрипло воскликнул:

— Коллинз?

Коллинз подскочил и сел, избегая смотреть на Фарриера. Тот коснулся его руки:

— Все в порядке?

Его пальцы были обжигающе горячими, но Коллинз не отдернул руку. 

— Я… люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, взглянув на Фарриера. Тот сонно и озадаченно нахмурился:

— Я… — но Коллинз перебил его, продолжив:

— Не просто как товарища. Больше.

Удар сердца, второй — и на лице Фарриера отразилось осознание. Брови чуть дернулись вверх, глаза удивленно распахнулись, но спустя мгновение уголки губ скорбно съехали вниз.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал он.

Коллинз сбросил его ладонь и вскочил. Он не ждал от Фарриера ответного «Я тоже», шанс этого был слишком мал. Он был готов к ярости и злой оплеухе, или к тому, что Фарриер не примет его всерьез и попробует отшутиться, но не к этому полному грусти «Мне жаль».

Он распахнул настежь окно — дверь? окно? какая, к чертям, разница! — и шумно сел на пол, уставившись в ночное небо. Сквозь невесомую вуаль облаков виднелся лунный серп. Голова чуть кружилась от выпитого вина, а в груди саднило.

Фарриер подошел к нему, тихо и рвано ступая по кривым доскам, опустился рядом, и Коллинза окатило волной вины: заставил его ходить, когда ему и без того было больно. 

— Коллинз… — начал Фарриер, но тот перебил его:

— Не нужно мне твое сочувствие. Я знаю, я всего лишь жалкий извращенец, который не может держать язык за зубами, но давай обойдемся без утешений. Пожалуйста.

Он выплевывал слово за словом, упрямо не сводя взгляда с луны.

— Я не считаю, что ты жалкий, — возразил Фарриер. — Напротив. Признаться в своих чувствах — смелый поступок. Но, к сожалению, я не смогу ответить на них так, как тебе бы того хотелось.

Коллинз удивленно взглянул на него.

— Ты — хороший человек, Коллинз, — продолжил Фарриер, и Коллинз смущенно потупился. — В мире обязательно найдется кто-то, кто сможет полюбить тебя, как ты того достоин. Но… это не я. Я, знаешь, — пожал он плечами, — совсем не по этой части.

Коллинз вздохнул:

— Ты говоришь так, будто в этом нет ничего неправильного или стыдного.

— Мне кажется, что всякая любовь, если она чиста и искренна, прекрасна, и ее не стоит стыдиться, — улыбнулся Фарриер, опираясь спиной о проем.

— Даже _такой_? — удивился Коллинз.

— Даже такой, — кивнул Фарриер. — Пусть твоя и вышла неуместной. Как этот ясень.

Он протянул руку, касаясь тонкого ростка, пробивавшегося сквозь мох и черепицу. Тот выпустил всего несколько веточек, но по очертаниям острых листьев уже было ясно, что из него может вырасти.

— Здесь нет места для корней, и ему никогда не стать сильным и высоким деревом, но разве он по-своему не красив? — задумчиво произнес Фарриер. Он казался умиротворенным и почти призрачным в лунном свете. У Коллинза защипало глаза, и он грустно улыбнулся:

— Это... поэтично. 

— Да, что-то я расфилософствовался на ночь глядя. Это все вино, — хмыкнул Фарриер. — Пойдем спать?

— Пойдем, — кивнул Коллинз, встал и протянул руку Фарриеру, помогая подняться. Они вернулись к спальному месту, и Фарриер нахмурился:

— Может, стоит лечь отдельно? Я могу… 

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — заверил Коллинз и, натянуто улыбнувшись, выдавил: — Боишься, что начну к тебе приставать?

Фарриер удивленно взглянул на него, но, заметив кривую ухмылку, улыбнулся в ответ:

— Думаешь, я не смогу отстоять свою честь?

Коллинз хмыкнул и покачал головой, но грудь перестало стягивать с прежней силой.

Они легли рядом, спина к спине, и укрылись одеялом. Коллинз беспокойно теребил его край.

— Ты можешь подать рапорт о переводе, как вернемся на базу, — тихо сказал Фарриер в темноту. — «Фортис-лидер» оставит лучшие рекомендации.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — огорошенно спросил Коллинз и обернулся.

— Нет, — Фарриер приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на него. — Я подумал, что ты сам захочешь уйти… 

— Нет, — нахмурился Коллинз, — я никуда не собирался.

Будет больно оставаться рядом, он знал. Но разве раньше было проще?

— Хорошо, — улыбка тронула губы Фарриера. — Спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной ночи, — выдохнул Коллинз и на удивление быстро провалился в сон.

Утром Фарриер разбудил его, встряхнув за плечо:

— Поднимайся. Скоро выезжаем, — и сунул в руки кружку кофе.

Коллинз сонно заморгал, поеживаясь и неловко натягивая вокруг себя одеяло. Надел ботинки и поднялся, прошелся до окна и выглянул наружу. Поля заливал молочный туман. Внизу фермер запрягал в телегу лошадь. Фарриер стоял неподалеку и курил. 

Коллинз отхлебнул кофе и опустил взгляд вниз, на крышу у ног. Тонкий ясень боязливо тянул свои листья к рассветному солнцу. Коллинз опустился перед ним на корточки и коснулся стебля.

— Прости, приятель, — грустно улыбнулся он, — но это все равно случилось бы рано или поздно.

Он ухватил росток посильнее и дернул вверх. С взлетевшего в воздух маленького корня осыпались земляные крошки. Хотелось одновременно плакать и смеяться.

— Коллинз, пора! — позвал его Фарриер, и он откликнулся, сдерживая дрожь в голосе:

— Иду! — и поспешил вниз, оставив росток на черепичной крыше.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Не... стреляйте?! Англичане! Пилоты _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 2 Мы... мы приземлились на юге _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 3 Англичане? _(фр.)_ [назад]  
> 4 Да... У вас есть... телефон? _(фр.)_ [назад]  
> 5 Нет... Только в Эскале _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 6 Я могу отвезти вас завтра утром _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 7 Сейчас _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 8 Завтра... Вы останетесь на ночь, и я отвезу вас завтра _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 9 Где мы? _(фр.)_ [назад]  
> 10 Мы остаемся _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 11 Ждите здесь _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 12 Залезайте _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 13 Доброй ночи _(фр.)_. [назад]  
> 


End file.
